narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Omari
Omari is a member of Konoha's Rock Hard Swordsman Club and is a high-ranking one at that. She is one of the stronger members of the club and is well known for her ability to wield two twin swords in combat. Her nickname within the club is Twin Terror Omari. Background Omari was born and raised in Konohagakure with strong family values, coming from a ninja family in Konohagakure she was expected to become a prime kunoichi of her family and thus lived up to the name. Upon entering the ninja academy, she was shown to be rather talented in wielding various weapons and was noted to be a weapons specialist by her academy instructors. Upon leaving the ninja academy she was one of the top Genin in the village, at some point she joined the Rock Hard Swordsman Club. Appearance Omari takes on the appearance of course a beautiful young woman, she has long and silky brown hair and deep eyes that anyone would want to look into...however when she gets angry her eyes become slits of pure terror that no man would want to see. Omari is also very tom-boyish in many aspects, she doesn't dress like a boy but often can be seen participating in various activites that only well...men and boys do such as playing hardcore contact sports. Personality Omari is very intense to say the least, she has a fiery temper and seems to always be in a bad mood and ready to complain about anything. She is the type of person that will take matters into her own hands and doesn't care what anybody else has to say about it, she has no respect for leadership and structure within the village and is quite casual with those of a higher rank than she is. Synopsis The Beginning Arc Omari is first seen sparring against Hesei Hyuuga in the Rock Hard Swordsman Club dojo, she ultimately defeats him. Relationships Kenshin Koigokoro Kenshin Koigokoro is one of the people in Konohagakure that Omari actually respects, he is the only person that Omari actually takes the time to listen to and she thinks of him more as a leader than any other person in Konoha or the club alone. Omari also secretly has a crush on the red-haired Jonin of Konohagakure as well. Tomi Tomi and Omari are like night and day, despite the fact that Tomi is her superior, Omari refuses to recognize him as such and often ignores orders from the leading member of the Rock Hard Swordsman Club; it is because of this disrespect by Omari (which is often returned by Tomi) that the two often can be seen arguing even over the smallest of things. Tomi even at one point tried to remove Omari from the Rock Hard Swordsman Club due to her inability to cooperate with him. Abilites Twin Swords Omari is a master at wielding her twin swords, she is able to utilize the swords in her various styles of Wind Release techniques and can use them in many battle situations. She is adept at many different styles of swordsmanship and has had exprience fighting with swords in many different styles and situations. She even rode on the back of an animal before, whilst using her swords to combat enemy ninja. Wind Release Omari is a very good user of the Wind Release, primarily using the release in correspondance with her twin swords that she wields. She utilizes her release in her own jutsu and techniques, using her wind elemental to push back enemies following up with a slash from her swords. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Leaf Ninja Category:Raiton Master Category:Naruto: Shukumei Saigen